Dealing with Devils
by AriMarvelUniverse
Summary: Jiao Lan's powers are spiraling out of control, and they are slowly killing her. Kurt, realizing his deep feelings for her, vows to help her by making a deal with the only mutant that can save her- the Master of Magnetism himself. And Magneto wants something from Kurt in return. Kurt/OC. Rating might go up. EDITED!
1. Prologue

It was a late May afternoon, sultry and warm, the kind of warmth that wraps itself around your limbs like a heated blanket. The sky over Xavier's school for Gifted Youngsters was deep blue, shot through with steaks of orange and rosy pink from the gently setting sun. The air and the grounds rang with loud, happy shouts and peals of laughter. Unsurprisingly, no one was inside. Most of the mansions students were doing things outside on the perfect evening, under the heat of the sun.

A furious football game was taking place on the front lawn, while a cannonball contest was happening in the sprawling pool out back. Spyke and Rouge were shooting hoops one on one while Kitty and Rahne cheered them on. Everyone was smiling, laughing, and just enjoying themselves.

"Thirty two, eighty six, Blue...Hut HUT!" Cyclops yelled out, his shout ringing over the freshly cut and marked grass. He pushed the football out behind him and snapped forward. Jamie Madrox, or one of his clones, caught it and scurried back wards. "Incoming!" he yelped, lobbing it over his head. Another clone caught it and started to run for the inzone. Jean leaped for him, but she was too slow. Sam reached for his foot, but Ray slammed him to the ground. "Go long, Jamie! You've got this!"

Jamie- or the clone- sprinted ahead another ten yards, beaming wildly. Just when it looked like he was going to score, he was engulfed by a huge cloud of dark smoke that smelled faintly of rotten eggs, and a tangle of blue limbs brought him sprawling to the dirt. New Jamies sprouted from him as he hit the ground.

"YAAAAAH!"

"OOPH! AHHH! KURT!"

"HOLD IT, HOLD IT!"

Someone blew a whistle, and the game came to a standstill. Scott stood up and stomped over to the pileup, a scowl etched into his face. "What in the world was that, Kurt?!" Groaning, Nightrawler disentangled his body from Jamie's and the clones that had appeared. "Improvising, mein leader." he grunted, smiling crookedly. Jamie stood up and whined, rubbing his skinned knee. "Dude, that was low! Scott said no powers!" Kurt stretched and winced, holding the base of his tail. "You vere using clones, man! Und I think you landed on mein tail..." He stood and grinned widely, flashing his sharp fangs. "Are ve running the next play, or vhat?" Scott rolled his eyes behind his shades. "Actually, no. Let's take five, everybody. Maybe when we come back, Kurt will know the meaning of the words 'Fair and Square'."

The huddle broke. Half of them headed inside for a glass of Ororo's mango lemonade, chatting amiably. Kurt made a face at Scott's back and reached for his shirt. "Vhatever! I was getting bored playing vith you bunch of vimps anyway!" No one even bothered to answer him. No one looked back. He rolled his eyes and teleported away.

«»«»«»«»«»»

In her room, Jiao Lan smiled and closed the thick science textbook, closing her eyes in relief. She was done with her studying, and it had only taken her an hour and a half, with no interruptions. She was going to at least get a B on the test, and the day was still beautiful. Now she had the rest of the day to relax and hang out.

She sighed and looked out the open balcony, breathing in the warm, sweet early summer air. The school year was almost over, and her favorite season was about to begin. By some miracle, she had avoided the little pink letter that had invited her to summer school last year. Her grades, while nothing to brag about, were acceptable and much improved from before.

Jiao pulled the scrunchy from her hair and let her loose chesnut curls tumble down around her shoulders, running her hands through it. She got off her bed and changed out of her sweaty school clothes into a soft, cool black tank top and boardwalk shorts. Her feet were bare except for the wire anklet subtly attached to the bones in her foot, linked to the fingerless gloves connected to her hands. The devices constantly monitored her electrical intake and output, and kept her from frying other people with a handshake.

Jiao paused and coughed into her hand. A slight echo of a headache lingered in her temples, but it wasn't serious. She opened her drawer and removed a small plastic baggie full of asprin, swallowed one, and replaced it.

Her body depended on electricity to function. Her nervous system didn't provide the necessary shocks that kept her heart beating- the electricity around her did. She needed an electrical generator to sleep, and any decrease or large surge of electrical energy could kill her.

She picked up her brush and began yanking it slowly through her hair, and wasn't even surprised at the explosion of brimstone and smoke directly behind her. She smiled into her mirror, meeting Kurt's gaze. "Hey, Uglie."

Kurt grinned back and reclined on her bed, wiping his shirt over his sweaty forehead. "Hullo, Sparky. I'm here to spring you." he told her, holding out his arms like some sort of Moses the Savior. He glanced at her book. "Are you done cramming yet?" Jiao turned and immediately blushed from her collar to her ears. Her mirror hadn't shown it because he was sitting down, but Kurt was shirtless, clad in only a pair of tattered jeans. She fought to keep her eyes on his head and not the glistening expanse of the lean, blue toned muscle of his chest.

"Uhm...Yeah, actually. Just...just finished." she stuttered. "Science was a real bitch this semester, but I think I'm gonna pass this final." She mock frowned, wrinkling her brow. "You know, you really should learn how to knock. What if I'd been naked or something?"

Kurt grinned widely. "That's exactly vhy I SHOULDN'T knock, Jiao." He ducked the brush she flung at his head. "If you're going to be nasty, get out." she mumbled, unable to hide her smile. Kurt raised his hands in surrender and crossed his legs. "I'll be good. I promise."

"You'd better."

"I will! I will." He assured her. She nodded and turned back around. He stood up, finally pulling on his shirt. "No one's seen you all day. You need a break." Jiao snorted and leaned against the dresser. "Is that your diagnosis, Dr. Wagner?" He ignored that. "You look pale. Come downstairs, Lannie. You can vatch me crush at football!" He held up his arms and made two muscles, pretending to kiss his biceps. Jiao smirked, coughed into her elbow, then placed her hands on her hips, effectively distracting him by drawing his yellow eyes down to her sleek curves.

'Verdamnt...'

"Crush? Suuuure...more like suck." Her voice brought his attention back to her face, which was smirking wryly. "Wait a minute- you were playing football, and you thought it was a good idea to sit on my bed? My newly CLEAN bed?" She pushed at him trying to dislodge him, but he wrapped his tail around the post and stayed put. "Get your sweaty blue butt to the floor! Do you know how long I was doing laundry last night?" She grabbed his hand almost without thinking about it and tugged, hard. Startled, he teleported them down to the kitchen.

They landed painfully on the counter, knocking a bowl of barbecue chips to the floor. "Owww..." Kurt moaned. "Nice going, Sparky." Jiao huffed and stood, pushing him away. "That was not my fault."

"Vas too..."

"Ooh, lemonade! Share the wealth." she said, ignoring him and reaching to take the pitcher from Cannonball. Kurt got some too, and they drank it happily with the others. "Hey, Jiao. You missed the football game." Jamie greeted her as he walked in, shaking sweat from his hair. Jiao noted his bruises and snickered. "I think that's actually a good thing."

Jamie scowled. "Yeah, well, guess what? You're boyfriend's a total cheater." he grumbled. Both Kurt and Jiao flushed hotly. "He's not my...it's not like that, Jamie." She protested, stuttering. Jamie snorted. "Oh, sure. You're not completely in love with him or anything. What was I thinking?" He shook his head, then brightened as the team's personal valley girl walked in. "Hey Kitty, back me up!" Shadowcat wrung out her wet hair. "On what?"

"Aren't Kurt and Jiao Lan in love?"

While Jiao was distracted defending herself, Kurt used his tail to fish a chunk of ice out of the lemonade. Straight faced and silent, he shifted so that he was right next to her and swiftly dropped the ice down the back of her shirt. She gasped and jumped, shrieking and sending lemonade flying. The freezing cold trickled down her skin and into her pants.

"AAH-AAH! Oh my g-g-God! Oh my G-G-God!" Her eyes widened as wide as they could go, and the lights in the kitchen went haywire as she darted and jumped around, trying to shake the ice out of her clothes. The blender started up, and the fridge hummed loudly. Kurt, Kitty, Jamie, and Sam howled with laughter while she danced and jigged and shivered. "I-hate-you-so-much! Kurt! Wagner!" Kurt guffawed until he was out of breath, shaking with laughter. "I'm sorry, Lannie! I thought you needed to cool down a little!" Jiao recovered and started pelting him with ice, yelling incoherently. He ran, and she followed, trying to jump on his shoulders and cram ice down his clothes.

He tripped under her weight, and they landed on the couch, in a giggling, breathless, wrestling heap. "You are such a jerk, Wagner." Jiao huffed, smiling. She struggled and tried to seperate herself from him, but the blanket had fallen from the back of the couch and ensnared their legs like fish in a net. Kurt found himself face to face with her once again, and felt himself beginning to freeze. They were almost chest to chest with each other, winded from the heat and their play fighting. Jiao blushed lightly, but didn't look away. The same heated tension began to build in both of their chests and heads, tangible and frightening. They could both smell each other, and their hearts thudded quicker and harder the longer they sat there.

Kurt forced himself to smile and sit up, even though his entire being was yelling at him to cradle her more tightly. A bead of sweat rolled down her tanned neck, and he had the insane urge to lick it away. Jiao gently brushed his staticky hair down, raising goosebumps on the back of his neck. Her cheeks darkened in color, and the feeling of someone squeezing her heart like a lump of wet clay intensified tenfold.

"Sorry, Jiao. I vas only-"

"I know...it's fine...It was kind of funny." She smiled and patted him awkwardly, then stood and nearly ran out of the living room, leaving the lamps, radio, and tv flickering in her wake.

Kurt exhaled and closed his yellow eyes. His head spun like a top. This was getting out of hand...but he didn't know what to do about it. Jiao was his best friend, but things like that had been happening more and more. It excited him, but it also scared the hell out of him.

Jiao didn't bother going back into the kitchen to face the 'I told you so's' and the smug faces. She fled out the front door and sat down heavily on the steps, staring out at the green lawn. Her head was hurting again. A mix of guilt and excitement made her gut churn. She felt like she was ruining everything. She didn't know when her best guy friend had gotten so...so attractive and funny and magnetic and- it was startling and scary, the new things that she was noticing and feeling around him. Before, he had just been Kurt. But now, he was more than that.

She knew she liked him, but did she...LIKE him? And if she did, what did that mean...?

She sighed, then winced and coughed wetly into her hand. Her breath rasped stickily in her lungs, and she didn't catch her breath for at least a minute. Her chest ached when the fit passed, and her head throbbed. She pulled her hand away, and all thoughts of Kurt was driven from her mind as she stared in puzzlement at the thick, glistening, foul smelling yellow goop staining her fingers.


	2. Sorry!

Hello, all my faithful readers. I am so sorry for all this MIA I've put you through. I haven't given up on this or any of my stories, but I've been out of school, where all my internet is. My mother is SUPER UPER DUPER protective of her stupid little WiFi hotspot on her phone, and I can only be on when I'm at another house where they have routers like NORMAL EFFING PEOPLE. Also, she despises anything with the words "Write, Fan, or Fiction" involved, so I have to be secretive, too.

Basically, these are the reasons I haven't been updating. I'm really really really sorry! I go back to school in a few days, and I will be writing like hell to make up for this. Promise!


End file.
